Please Don't Leave
by koemo
Summary: Starts out PWP, will be Hurt/Comfort scene in final chapter. Anko is lonely and wants Ibiki to stay with her after the sex; hearing that his best friend is lonely breaks his heart and he promises she'll never be lonely again. Lemony, then hurt/comfort. Warnings: kink, graphic sex
1. Chapter 1

Anko POV

I'm lying on my bed, my wrists bound together with black silk rope, totally naked; Morino Ibiki is standing by my bed, smiling sadistically. It's his turn to be the Dom and I know he's going to make the most of the opportunity of having me helpless and splayed out beneath him. The room is dimly lit to add to the disturbing atmosphere, and the bed is stripped down to the water proof mattress cover, no sense in staining my bed clothes with the inevitable spilled blood and cum. Various implements for causing pleasure and pain are sitting on the table at Ibiki's disposal. Neither of us is at all submissive, and that's just the way we like it. Taking turns doing our best to break each other, knowing that we never will be able to, but we both find that having someone who's so naturally dominant on their knees before us, it's just so pleasing, almost orgasmic by itself. Being the one being controlled is interesting to say the least, trying my hardest not to break, even under such a master, as Morino Ibiki, is thrilling. I never know if he'll having me crying and begging or if I'll be able to handle it, it's a toss up every time. Beyond that, Ibiki is my best friend and having sex with him is extremely enjoyable; he knows just what to do to make me scream, in pleasure, pain, or both, and twisted as I am, I love every second of it.

Now Ibiki, fully clothed at this point in our tryst to emphasize the power exchange and make me feel even more vulnerable, runs his still gloved hands over my body, he'll keep the gloves on until I take them off of him, he's still self conscious about the scars on them, he keeps his hitai-ate on for the same reason. He doesn't stay in any one place too long; he starts at my hair, pulling the clip out of my ponytail. He runs his fingers through my dull purple hair, brushing my scalp and gently pulling it as he gets to the ends. Providing just enough sensation to start to wake my senses in earnest. Then his fingertips are caressing over my cheek, the would-be intimate gesture turning sinister, as I know he wants me hypersensitive for the pain he's going to cause. He runs his fingers over my jaw, brushing the sensitive place by my ear, and too quickly for my tastes, moving on to my neck. He gently goes over my collarbone, then over the swell of my breasts. He pauses briefly on my nipples, them already erect in anticipation of his touch, and he softly pinches them, making my breath catch in my throat.

When he moves on, I can't help but start to protest, as I'm sure he intended because nothing that happens here is an accident, but then his lips are on mine in a forceful kiss, swallowing my complaints. We rarely kiss, as friends, Ibiki simply isn't that expressive of his affection, and as lovers, well, that word implies more of a romantic connotation than exists. I suppose as friends with benefits then, we rarely have sex in a way that kisses are appropriate, we most certainly don't make love, at best we fuck. It's brutal, and painful, just how we enjoy it, and that's probably one of the reasons that we're each other's most frequent sex partner, other people just don't want it as freaky as we do. Either way, his lips suddenly on mine catch me off guard and I merely return it enthusiastically. My lips part to grant him access, his tongue slips easily between them tracing over my teeth. After I recover from the surprise, I smile into the kiss before playfully biting his lower lip, drawing blood. My punishment is swift and fitting, he sinks his teeth into my lip on about the same spot, biting down and pulling back, opening a large cut. Our blood mingles in our mouths and that is heavenly.

He pulls away to regain composure and lack of so intimate involvement; he then trails his hands over my stomach, and then hips. He slides his hand and gently pinches the most sensitive bit, nestled between the folds of skin he uses his other hand to move, leaving me fully exposed. It swells up, fully aroused, under his fingertips and my face flushes as a wave of pleasure crashes over me. When he moves away again, I try to shift back into his hands in spite of myself and he laughs at me.

"Now Anko-chan, you wouldn't be forgetting who's in control here, would you?" he chuckles, as always phrasing it in terms that provide me the answer, ever the interrogator, he sits down on the edge of the bed.

My stomach clenches as I anticipate his response, and heat spreads from my lower abdomen to the now soaking region between my legs. He grabs my wrists by the rope that's binding them, and hauls me up, and over his lap, using his great height to his advantage in easily moving me. He lets me rest a moment there, lying across his lap, stomach over his thighs, to build anticipation. Knowing what's coming, the moment he raises his hand, I flinch involuntarily, he laughs as his large hand comes down, hard, on the underside of my bottom leaving a brilliant, red handprint. He spanks evenly, alternating placement of slaps to cover my entire bottom and thighs, not hesitating for a moment and only increasing in force. With other people you might hope they'd slack off a bit when their hand starts hurting, but Ibiki loves to experience pain together, something about understanding each other better. He continues this humiliating punishment until my bottom and thighs are scarlet and I'm squirming in pain across his lap. Causing me this much pain is definitely arousing for him, I can feel him getting hard through his pants, not that he reacts directly to that either.


	2. Chapter 2

Ibiki POV

Having Anko bent over my lap and writhing in pain is almost intoxicating; it's so exciting. I am quite a natural sadist, my job fits me well, and this being consensual removes what little bit of guilt I have to have over causing pain when I do it at work, even though it is necessary. Her bottom is starting to bruise, turning the slightest bit purple; mixing with the red, and it's beautiful. Purely aesthetically, Anko is a beautiful woman, not something she seeks to hide with how she dresses, however bizarre it may be, and the mixing colors over her otherwise creamy flesh add to that. But personally, the evidence of pain, and knowing that I'm the one that caused it, makes her irresistible to me. I love her Cursed Seal as well, although much of the associated pain I wish she didn't have to experience. I know how bizarre it is to like the evidence of pain, but trust me, I know I'm about the only one, that's why I'm always covered up, I suppose I could cover the scars on my face with a mask like Kakashi, but I'm alright enough with those. I rest my hand on her bottom, cupping the underside, right on the sensitive crease between the lovely swells of ruby flesh and her equally attractive thighs.

"So, Anko-chan, have you learned your lesson? I'm in charge of how much you feel, isn't that right?" I ask her to gage how much more pain to cause her before moving on to the more psychological bit of sadism by her tone.

"Um, you?" she replies, trying her best to make her voice meek and submissive, but failing miserably.

I'm delighted by this response because that she's trying so earnestly to sound submissive means it's time to move on, she's primed for succumbing to my psychological torture, but not yet the least bit broken, perfect. As fucked up as it might be, all right there's not might about it, my work and my personal life aren't that separate. Particularly with Anko, she loves me being as sadistic as I want to be, she's more than willing to accept all I want to give. Occasionally I have to stop myself from asking so many leading questions, she laughs at me for spending so much free time on practicing suggestive interrogation.

I rub my hand over her hot flesh and slide my hand between her legs, dipping into the results of the pain, slippery, wet, pooling at her entrance and surrounding folds. When I touch her most sensitive places, I'm rewarded with the increase of wet, and her stomach muscles clenching over my thighs. The softest moan tumbles from her lips, parted mildly in a tiny smile in response to the bliss, the single beat vocalization "oh."

Her increased arousal acts on mine, I can feel my cock getting rock hard in my pants, but it nearly time for my release yet, so, with the same determination with which I totally ignore pain when I use my summons, I now ignore this. I push two fingers inside her entrance, hearing the hitch in her breathing as I stroke downwards, over the extra sensitive place. And being the sadist that I am, I tease her, being far too gentle for her to cum, but forceful enough to continue being arousing, building and building, with no sense of coming release. She squirms under my hands, trying to get me to go harder, but also trying not to earn another punishment by taking too much control of the situation, and thus the psychological torment begins. If she doesn't do anything and only obeys me, I'll continue this teasing fairly indefinitely and it could be hours before she gets any release. If however, she tries to get more, she might be rewarded with a small bit of success and get more sensation, but that will quickly be replaced with pain, and she has to try to figure out if it's worth it through the associated cloudy thinking of extreme arousal.

I have complete control over her here, to make her feel pleasure, to make her beg me, to hurt her, she's all mine, and because we've done this so many times before, I know exactly what reactions will mean we have to have a check in consent talk, and that almost is never necessary anymore, allowing me to get totally lost in the wonderful role play.

I grab her hands, pulling the rope tight enough to bruise her wrists and pull another soft moan from her lips, and lay her back on the bed, so she's laying on her back, then I shift to sitting with my legs crossed between her legs and start gently examining her sexy bits. I push my fingers against her entrance, allowing her cum to pool on my fingertips. I bring the familiar taste to my lips, licking it off. She tastes wonderful.

"You're being a pretty good girl, you offer so much enjoyment for me, including your taste, if you keep it up you won't get punished much more, but I do love to hear you scream, so we'll see," I tell her, adding some verbal emotional context to our scene, I have to stop myself from smiling at her when her face lights up at the idea of me making her scream, she quickly changes facial expression into an attempt at fear, but masking her emotions isn't Anko's strong suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Anko POV

Ibiki is the best at torture and in this case I mean that in the best possible way. I'm laying, bound hands, him sitting between my legs. I'm at his mercy, as he's just felt inclined to inform me, and the anticipation is killing me. When he tastes my cum, I have a split second of worry that it will somehow be wrong but it quickly passes. And when he reminds me how much he loves to hear me scream, I can't help but look with absolute delight. I can see that he's quickly getting as aroused as I am, but as long as he'll make me wait for cumming, he'll be even harsher with himself, we won't move on to intercourse until I'm already crying from over stimulation, if he uses the general pattern this time. He likes prolonging when he's Dom for as long as possible, and after it's over I'll feel like the most well fucked person in Konoha, and everything will hurt for days after, not that I don't pay him back in kind when it's my turn. Maybe if I cum enough times this time, I won't cry myself to sleep after he's gone.

My bottom is bruised and so sore from the brutal spanking I received and my sexy bits are swollen, soaking, and hypersensitive, every touch sends shivers through me, after such extreme, and prolonged, arousal. Unfortunately, at this point I'm thinking of the aching desire to be fucked, and not the pain from the spanking, so when Ibiki very lightly strokes my skin near the most delicate nerves, I whine for more.

"Ibiki! Please?" I whine, trying much too late to keep the protest out of my tone.

"Oh, sounds like someone still thinks she gets a say in what happens to her," he drawls, making this humiliating with the condescending tone and sadism practically drips from the words, much like the evidence of my arousal is currently dripping down my inner thighs.

When I hear his tone, it only aggravates the problem. The humiliation I feel manifests itself in rushing blood to my cheeks, and more emotionally masochistically to my sexy bits. Ibiki grabs a pair of lightly serrated nipple clamps with a long chain between them. He takes a kunai and stabs it into the wall above the headboard of the bed and loops the chain over it.

I smile as it pierces the wall; my house has so much minor damage from our nights together that it's extremely amusing. The gash in the paint on the other side of the room is from where I tried to scare him by swinging the whip I was using on him much harder than I had been hitting him right near him; it backfired and he immediately came.

He then forces me to arch my back and pushes up my breasts to attach the nipple clamps, pulling the chain taught. It barely reaches, meaning that if I move in the slightest or relax from the position he's put me in, it will make the pain much, much worse.

Ibiki takes another kunai out and begins extremely lightly tracing it over my skin, almost tickling me with it. I squirm against it, I love the feel of sharp edges against my skin, particularly kunai, and I want it more, I want the delicious pain that it brings. I succeed in twisting into it enough to draw blood once, on my thigh, but he immediately stops and puts it down.

"Please Ibiki! Please!" I beg him; I want more, more of anything at this point as long as there's more feeling.

He calmly puts his fingers to the blood and then holds them to my lips, knowing that I adore the taste of any blood, including my own. I lick it greedily from his fingertips, savoring the sweet metallic saltiness.

"Please?" this time closer to the spirit of begging, the desperation faintly quelled by the blood and I actually ask him instead of yelling at him.

"Aw, that's so cute, Anko-chan, you thinking begging could make a difference," laughing darkly, "well, if you insist…" his eyes shine sadistically and I almost cum from the intent.

He pushes two fingers back inside of me and curves them up, making me cry out in pleasure. He wiggles his fingers past each other and goes in and out roughly enough to hurt. The increase in pleasure tempts me to relax into it, but as I give in, the nipple clamps pull tight and the serrated edges dig in and tear the sensitive skin. As I feel the tiniest bit of blood well to the surface, tears come to my eyes.

"Anko-chan, I'm disappointed, you're going to cry so soon? Well, by the end of this I might have totally broken you," Ibiki laughs, clearly extremely pleased with my reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Ibiki POV

I'm making Anko feel good now and she relaxes into my hand, instantly regretting that decision. As the sharp edges of the nipple clamps tear into her skin, tears well up in her eyes and I am faced with the prospect of a minor breaking point. The first time begging, the first time crying, the first scream, the first broken cry, the point of no further reaction, I use these markers to gage how effective my torture is and it feels amazing to hit any of them with her.

I comment that I'm disappointed by how weak she is and that I might totally break her by the time that we're done, but we both know that would be a pipe dream, she's incredibly strong for actually breaking, she does however cry fairly easily, I suppose it's an extension of her being so expressive as a general.

She's trying to stay tense enough that the nipple clamps don't hurt her more, but not enough to where she's pulling away from my hand at all and that is an extremely delicate balance.

"Go on and pull away if you want to, Anko-chan," chuckling at the look of horror that crosses her face.

"No, that's okay," she says quickly, hoping I won't press the point.

"No, actually, I want you to. Pull away from the nipple clamps," I say in a more authoritative tone, punctuating the sentence with digging my finger nails into her inside.

"Ibiki," she says alarmed, "no, please?" finding it difficult to actually put herself in that much pain.

"Well, I won't make you, if you can't handle it, then you don't have to," I tell her, hiding a grin, if I phrase it as a challenge, she'll do it, no matter what the cost.

Predictably, Anko sets her teeth, takes a deep breath, and then jerks away from the clamps, leaving her nipples bleeding from tiny cuts encircling them. She whimpers a bit at the pain, but then is completely distracted by the pleasure I'm causing her. I push a third finger into her and go in and out a bit faster, then, taking my other hand, I push the beautiful folds of her skin out of the way so that I can get at the most sensitive part of her anatomy. I lean down to her and gently lick, between my fingers, where I've the best place for pleasure lightly pinched.

Anko and I once had a conversation about whether or not giving oral sex was an act of submission, it was her turn to be dominant and she had me tied up, then was giving me oral sex, I started mocking her, saying that even during her turn, she still submitted to me. She stopped, smiled very sweetly at me and said, "I'd watch what you say while we're like this, I do have teeth and they're extremely close to the most sensitive part of you." I had to agree that oral sex is not always submissive.

Her reaction is immediate; she squirms in pleasure and pushes more against my mouth. I decide that instead of stopping to punish her by causing her pain, I'll just make every time she takes control like that count as one more minute she has to stand stimulation after she's came so many times it doesn't feel good anymore. I add the fourth finger to inside and continue pumping my hand in and out.


	5. Chapter 5

Anko POV

With Ibiki's hand inside me, forcing in and out enough to cause slight tearing and curving up with every stroke I'm seeing stars, add to that the fact that he's giving me oral sex, and I'm crying in pleasure. When he sucks my most sensitive bit into his mouth and runs his tongue over it mercilessly, I can't help but be vocal about my pleasure, although my coherence is in question.

"Oh! Oh Ibiki, mmmm, right there, oh, oh, Oh!" I moan as he continues getting faster all the time.

He forces his hand farther inside, so that he's to his palm inside me then curls his fingers, stretching the muscle to accommodate him. He taps his finger across the spot on the upper wall at the same time as very gently biting down and that combination sends me tumbling over the edge into orgasm. My muscles spasm and relax as waves of pleasure crash over me, he was building for so long that the release is extraordinarily lengthy as well and it feels like forever before I can breathe again. In this moment of hypersensitivity I am acutely aware of everything that's touching me. I feel the rough fabric of his glove inside me, as he's not removed it, also his smooth nails. The bleeding cuts on my nipples sting more as blood flow increases. The single cut from the kunai aches a bit with how deep it is. I even feel the draft in the room, cooling my burning body rapidly/

Not that I get any recovery time to focus on this, mind you, he's still a sadist and he's determined to make this feel good until it stops, I love over stimulation, for one thing, it's exhausting. He stops this particular sensation and grabs a vibrator off of the table and hands it to me.

"Hold this against your clitoris for as long as you can stand it," using technical terms to make sure that there can be no misunderstanding as to what he meant for me to do.

I take a deep breath and quickly obey, though it takes some maneuvering because he hasn't untied my wrists. I turn the vibrator on low, knowing that he'll turn it up when he wants to, use my fingers to separate the folds of skin that protect the most delicate of nerves, then press the vibrator to it. Because I'm already so close to the edge from so much arousal, I almost immediately cum, rocking against the toy in my hands as pleasure courses through me like liquid fire. Ibiki gets another vibrator from the table and pushes it inside me, angling up and going quickly in and out.

Now I can't catch my breath and my diaphragm hurts from so much cumming, but I know we're nowhere near done. I look up at Ibiki with tears in my eyes, he grins and turns up the vibrator in my hand. After several more orgasms, to the point where I can't really tell where one starts and one ends anymore and I'm crying and moaning incoherently Ibiki finally let's me stop.

I lie there, trying to catch my breath while Ibiki undresses, leaving on his hitai-ate and gloves. I have to smile; he's being so much himself. I look at him, his body has so many scars from ineffective torture, he's amazingly strong, each scar shows how good a shinobi he is, he doesn't give up information, ever. It's so impressive. Aside from that, the scars are beautiful, but no matter how many times I tell him that I think so, he still leaves the gloves and hitai-ate on unless I specifically say something. So, I break the role-play scenario for a second.

"Ibiki-kun, your gloves and hitai-ate, you can take them off too. I love to see you," I tell him smiling.

His face darkens for a moment at the mention of them, but then he relaxes and removes them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ibiki POV

Anko's the only one who I take my gloves and hitai-ate off around as a general rule, I'll occasionally show people to be shocking specifically, but I know that people are made uncomfortable by such horrific scars, so generally, I don't show them. I guess because she's been through some hell too, Anko is comfortable with them, she's never acted any differently towards me because of them or more relevantly, because of what they represent. We've discussed at length how I got some of them and she's always just been impressed that I could handle so much and sympathetic that I had to.

After causing Anko so much pain, then so much pleasure, I'm extremely hard, so much so that it hurts. I can't wait to be inside her; the anticipation is amazing itself. After so much cumming, she's at the peak of hypersensitivity; even the slightest sensation will make her scream for me. And I do so love to hear her scream.

"Get on your hands and knees, Anko-chan," I order her, smiling, the fact that I'm the dominant one this time is becoming less relevant as we reach the conclusion of our activities, so my demeanor, becoming unnecessary, is slipping.

Her attempted demeanor as submissive is slipping as well, after all the cumming and all, so she grins as she says "hai!" far too enthusiastically. She's a bit shaky supporting her weight, as her muscles are so relaxed, but manages to get up onto her knees. She trembles in anticipation, as she looks back at me.

I get on my knees behind her, rubbing my hands over her, making her gasp. I run my fingers over her shoulders, briefly touching the Cursed Seal of Heaven, and then going down her back and onto her bruised bottom. Lining up our sexy bits, I push myself inside her, her muscles clench as her breath catches in her throat. More tears spill from her eyes and she looks back at me; apparently feeling the overwhelming compulsion to comment.

"Ibiki, it hurts so good," she says and her tone is oddly bitter sweet, but right now I can't pay that any attention, because I'm losing myself in her.

As I thrust in and out, holding her by her hips, pleasure courses through me. She screams in pleasure and pain, and despite her not attempting anything in particular, this is when she ends up being most submissive, she simply exists and let's me use her. Not that she's not getting something great out of it, she loves this part too, but it's at its' core for my pleasure.

It takes only a few minutes of thrusting in and out of her and feeling her writhe under me to reach orgasm and when I do, I collapse on top of her, and her muscles being in need of some rest, she simply goes down under me and we lay on her bed. I shift off of her and pull her into my arms for the standard post coital snuggles. I feel physically and emotionally spent, and I know she does too. After several minutes of snuggling, I realize what time it is and decide that it's probably time to get home.

"Well, that was a wonderful night Anko-chan, I should be heading home though," I tell her, kissing her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Anko POV

I don't say anything during the post coital snuggles because I'm terrified if I say anything at all, I'll beg him not to leave me alone. I don't really talk to many people besides Ibiki, and none of them nearly as close. I love him, romantically and I haven't told him because I'm afraid that if I do, he won't want to spend these times with me anymore because he's made it very clear that we're just friends who happen to have good sexual chemistry and similar tastes in kink. But more than that, I don't want him to go because when he leaves, I'm so lonely; I hate it, and I hate myself for being so desperate. We generally have sex once or twice a week given that neither of us is away on a mission and those are the best nights, then I can delay going to bed until he leaves and I don't feel quite so awful, but I cry myself to sleep after he leaves because I let myself notice and enjoy how much better it feels not to be alone.

If I tell him any of this then he'll think I'm pathetic and won't want to be around me at all anymore, at least, that's what I'm really, really afraid of happening. So, I enjoy him laying here with me for a while, he'll stay for a few minutes after he cums, to snuggle because the urge to be close to the person you came with for a while is almost unavoidable. I try to keep my thoughts cheerful and just enjoy it while he's here, because I'll take whatever I can get in the realm of contact. But I've been having nightmares about Orochimaru recently; so I'm even more loathe to be left alone than usual.

When he shifts away from me, I feel my heart breaking. When he tells me that it was a wonderful night, like he always does, I imagine him saying, "Does it have to end? Couldn't I just sleep here? I'd like to be with you." And then I hate myself for daring think that as he tells me that he should be heading home. When he gives me the standard parting kiss, I feel my eyes well up with tears, so I quickly look down to hide them.

I try my hardest to steady my voice when I say "right, good night Ibiki-kun," but I can hear how strained my voice sounds, how hollow and broken, and at that I have to smile, a night with Morino Ibiki and what's breaking me is the idea of him leaving? I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who's ever thought that.

My hopes of him not noticing or at very least pretending that he didn't are immediately dashed when he says "Anko, what's wrong?" sounding extremely concerned.

For a moment, I don't say anything, and instead of being a smart person and thinking of a good lie that might stand a chance of fooling Morino Ibiki, I'm a baka and I imagine what would happen if he would stay. I could tell him everything, how lonely I was, how I hated myself for being weak, everything, and for just a second I let myself pretend that he would tell me that everyone gets lonely, that he wouldn't let me feel so awful anymore, he'd stay with me.

So, when he presses me for an answer, "Anko? I asked what's wrong," I don't have anything convincing to say.

I wipe the tears off my face and look up at him, trying to make this denial as believable as possible and praying to the Kami he buys it, "nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

Yes, pathetic excuse to fool anyone, particularly a master interrogator who's also my friend and therefore doesn't have to think twice when I'm lying at my most convincing.

"Don't lie to me Anko, I'm Morino Ibiki," he says, smiling, apparently his thoughts about the lie mirroring my own.

"Sorry, I know, it's just, it's just that it isn't your problem and I don't want to bother you," telling him why I lied, hoping he'll accept that and not press the issue.

He sits back down, feeding into my pathetic pipe dreams, why don't I just go ahead and pretend that he'll love me like I love him and we'll settle down and raise a family together while I'm at it?

He puts his arm around me and says, "Anko-chan, you're my friend, I want to know if something's bothering you, what is it?"

And I can't hold back anymore; I start sobbing. I bury my face in his shoulder and cry like a child, clinging to him. For some reason, instead of leaving me to cry myself to sleep like always, he pulls me into his arms and gently rocks with me.

"It's all right Anko, I'm here, it's okay," he says in a low soothing tone, softly rubbing my back.

"I don't want you to leave!" I cry, clinging tighter.

He doesn't understand and says "I won't leave until you feel better, Anko-chan, we're friends, I wouldn't leave you alone this upset."

I pull away and look at his face, wiping tears off of mine.

"No, I mean," I say, taking a deep breath and trying to steady my voice, "I mean that that is what was upsetting me. I don't want you to leave, I'm so tired of feeling lonely, I want you here with me so it doesn't have to hurt so much." I confess, then, too ashamed to look at him, lay back down and roll over, facing the wall.

His voice comes out unsteady "Anko, sweetheart, I didn't know," he starts, laying down beside me and pulling me close, "I had no idea you felt like that, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, like I said, it's not your problem, I didn't mean to make you feel obligated to do anything," I tell him, hating myself for confessing and still, even now, hoping he'll stay.

"Anko, it breaks my heart to know that you felt that way and I didn't fix it sooner," he says, turning me to face him.

As I look at his face I can see that he means what he says and that he's thinking about something rather deeply, I relax in his arms and wait.

After a few minutes he says, "Anko, I didn't realize before, and I don't know how I missed it, but I love you. Will you be my koi? I promise you'll never be lonely again; I'll always be with you."

Tears well up in my eyes again, this time tears of happiness, he is going to stay with me, not only that, he loves me too!

"Hai, Ibiki, I'd love to be your koi, thank you so much. I love you," I say, smiling through tears raining, unchecked, down my cheeks.

He pulls me closer and kisses my forehead again, but this time it doesn't mean he's going anywhere.


End file.
